Air purification devices for removing dust or odorous substances in the air have been known, and are widely used for purifying room air or treating gases exhausted from kitchens, factories, etc.
Patent Document 1 discloses an air purification device which treats gases exhausted from a factory. The air purification device includes a dust collector provided in an air passageway through which air flows. The dust collector has a charge portion and a dust collecting portion. A corona discharge is caused in the charge portion, and the dust (including greasy fumes, water vapor, etc.) in the air is charged by the corona discharge to carry a predetermined charge. The dust collecting portion includes a dust collecting electrode for electrically attracting the charged dust to the dust collecting electrode. As a result, the dust in the air is captured on the surface of the dust collecting electrode.